


Know You'll Always Take Care Of Me.

by taegazing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Non-Sexual Intimacy, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegazing/pseuds/taegazing
Summary: Seungcheol didn't expect the short taps on his door at first, knowing everyone had to be asleep.





	Know You'll Always Take Care Of Me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i rushed to put together okay you can tell when i stopped trying hn  
> spoiler: there is no porn ya nasties
> 
> also my computer died so this is on mobile yikes

Seungcheol didn't expect the short taps on his door at first, knowing everyone had to be asleep. He looked over at the glaring red numbers next to his laptop. 

  


2:46 am.

  


Unplugging his headphones and turning toward his bedroom door with a quiet 'come in'. Just as the door opened so slowly it creaked annoyingly, a tired looking Hansol peeked his head in. Seungcheol gave a small smile to make up for how terrible he himself probably looked.

  


"I figured it'd be you. Can't sleep?"

  


Hansol nodded his head, keeping the door just barely open. Even from the low light of his desk lamp, he could see how tired Hansol looked, despite his mind being wide awake. Seungcheol rolled the chair back away from the desk, almost immediately knowing what Hansol needed. He nodded gently.

  


"Alright, come here." Seungcheol opened his arms in invitation, and would have laughed at how fast Hansol moved to curl himself into Seungcheol lap if not for how timid he looked. No matter how many times they did this, Hansol never got over how hard it was to ask and to just let it come to him naturally. Seungcheol always made him ask anyways.

  


"What do you want?" Seungcheol said softly, making sure to keep his voice quiet.

  


Hansol shrugged. "Dunno."

  


Seungcheol knew that they'd be staying here until Hansol knew. Just like last time. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Hansol's hair, humming softly, and that's when his eyes began to droop. That's when he spoke up in a soft voice.

  


"Can you give me a bath?" Seungcheol smiled into Hansol's hair. He knew it wouldn't take long.

  


"Of course, you only needed to ask." Seungcheol maneuvered Hansol so he was straddling his lap, picking him up that way. Standing up was a little difficult with Hansol clinging so tightly, but he only stumbled a little bit. Hansol rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Seungcheol opened his door quietly, stepping out onto the wood floor. Carrying Hansol was almost too easy. Seungcheol made a mental note to make sure to give him extra servings during their next meal. Carrying him through the doorway to the bathroom was easy, but setting him down on the counter and getting him to let go proved to be much more challenging.

  


"Hansol-ah, you have to let go. Let me run the water." Seungcheol said lowly, his voice echoing in the empty bathroom. Hansol sighed and retracted his arms, although not very pleased by the looks of it. Seungcheol smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, opening the shower curtain to plug the tub and turn the water on. Seungcheol made sure to make the water hotter than usual, knowing it would most definitely cool down quicker than usual with the AC on.

  


",,, Can you add the bubbles." Hansol hung his head low, keeping his gaze on the floor. Seungcheol reached over and used his finger under Hansol's chin to meet his gaze. "Don't do that, of course you can." Hansol gave a small smile, nodding his head. Seungcheol gave the smaller a head pat and came back over to the tub, waiting for it to fill. He picked up a bottle and uncapped it to pour the liquid into the tub near the faucet, where the water was pouring out. Immediately bubbles filled the tub, and the bathroom began to smell like sweet peaches and strawberry.

  


"Come here Sol." Seungcheol set the bottle down and turned off the faucet when it was full enough, turning around to kneel down. Hansol hopped off the edge of the counter and stood in front of the eldest, shyly holding his hands in front of him. Seungcheol gave a reassuring smile, pulling his hands away to rest at Hansol's side. "Arms up." Seungcheol said softly, pulling the hem of Hansol's shirt up over his head. Hansol looked down tiredly, his eyes feeling heavy already.

  


"Come on, don't fall asleep yet angel. We gotta get you cleaned first." Seungcheol stood up to set Hansol down to sit on the edge of the tub. He slipped Hansol's night shorts off and folded them neatly next to his shirt.

  


“You can get in now, we wouldn't want the water getting too cold, lest you complain.” Seungcheol ran his fingers through Hansol’s hair soothingly, cooing when he smiled sleepily. Hansol nodded after a while, pulling away from Seungcheol's hand in order to slip into the tub, sighing happily at the warmth that was suddenly around him. He slipped down until his nose reached the water level, keeping it just above. Seungcheol laughed at the bubbles that seemed to devour Hansol’s head.

  


“In order to wash your hair, you'd have to come up sweetie.” Seungcheol patted his head, using the cup that was sitting on the edge to fill with water and dump over Hansol’s head, wetting his hair thoroughly. Hansol whined softly at the sudden water in his eyes, flopping his bangs up and out of his face. Seungcheol grabbed the shampoo bottle, pumping a few times into his hand before lathering up Hansol's hair. 

  


“Tell me if i get any in your eyes okay?” Seungcheol mumbled thoughtfully, paying more attention on not getting soap in his eyes. Hansol hummed nonchalantly, more tired now that he was being taken care of by his favourite hyung. He usually went to Mingyu if he wanted cuddles, it all depended on if Seungcheol was awake. But this was always his favourite, and nothing could top it. He leaned into the massaging touch on his scalp, letting his jaw hang open in a silent groan.

  


“Feels nice. Thank you hyung.” Hansol mumbled shyly, keeping his eyes closed to avoid the soap pouring down his face when Seungcheol refilled the cup to pour over his head. 

  


“No need to thank me, you know i don't ever mind doing this. You're too sweet to deny.” Seungcheol leaned down to kiss Hansol's nose. Hansol wrinkled his nose and laughed softly, his cheeks burning. Seungcheol reached over to do the same thing with the conditioner, this time though rinsing his hands to grab the body wash.

  


“You're usually okay with doing this part yourself.” Hansol shook his head quickly. Seungcheol gave a half smile. “You want me to this time?” Hansol nodded shyly. “Ask first.”

  


Hansol whined, trying to hide his face in the bubbles. “You know how the rules work Hansol-ah, you have to ask.” Seungcheol rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for Hansol to give him an answer. Eventually, Hansol looked up and locked eyes with Seungcheol. “Please help me?”

  


Seungcheol sighed, figuring that was as best as he was going to get from Hansol at this point. He lathered up the body wash onto his palms, rubbing them over Hansol's back. He started humming softly, keeping the peaceful air around them without breaking it. Seungcheol ran his hands over Hansol's chest and torso, making sure to reach behind his ears as well. 

  


Seungcheol dipped his hand deeper into the water, running his fingers over Hansol's legs and calves. Seungcheol washed over Hansol's most intimate areas, trying to be quick about it before it got too heated.

  


Seungcheol filled the cup again with water, pouring several cupfulls over Hansol's head this time to wash away the conditioner.

  


“Alright, time to get out.” Seungcheol stood up from where he had been kneeling behind the lip of the tub, grabbing the clean towel he had previously put there. He held it open, and Hansol stood up. Seungcheol wrapped it around Hansol and used a light touch of his hand on Hansol's back to guide him out of the bathroom. 

  


Once they reached Seungcheol's room again, Hansol was dressed in a top Seungcheol had previously stolen from Wonwoo, and given a pair of night shorts. Seungcheol dressed Hansol quickly, afraid he'd fall over from tiredness if he took too long.

  


“Where do you want to sleep tonight Hansol?” Seungcheol stood up once again. Hansol immediately grabbed onto Seungcheol's middle, and nuzzled his nose into his chest. “Wanna stay here.”

  


Seungcheol smiled fondly at the youngest’s behavior and pet his head. “That's good enough for now i suppose. Come on, bedtime.” Seungcheol turned to save his work on his laptop, closing the lid. He lifted Hansol up off the floor and carefully carried him over to his bed, setting him down. “Now, remember the rules. You're allowed to sleep in tomorrow since it's late now. So no waking up until you're fully rested.”

  


Hansol nodded, pulling Seungcheol down to cuddle with him. Seungcheol compiled willingly, losing his firmness immediately. “Alright, goodnight Hansol-ah.” A kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight hyung.” Hansol said softly, falling asleep quickly after. Seungcheol kissed his forehead, smiling fondly

**Author's Note:**

> me, sipping my vodka : that was delicious
> 
> this is my very!! first!! fanfic!! i hope it was tasty.


End file.
